


Raureif

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Auf den Bäumen glitzerte der Raureif im ersten Licht dieses Tages, und alles, was bis gestern noch trüb und trostlos gewesen war, sah plötzlich klar und schön aus. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, daß winzige Veränderungen der Kombination von Feuchtigkeit und Temperatur so etwas hervorbringen konnten. Boerne hätte bestimmt ganz genau erklären können, wie Raureif entstand.</i><br/>(Das 2. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2012)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/57008.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Raureif

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** ... mit Beta wär' das nicht passiert ...  
>  **Weihnachtsbingoprompt:** Advent  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 2.12.2012

*~*~*

 

Auf den Bäumen glitzerte der Raureif im ersten Licht dieses Tages, und alles, was bis gestern noch trüb und trostlos gewesen war, sah plötzlich klar und schön aus. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, daß winzige Veränderungen der Kombination von Feuchtigkeit und Temperatur so etwas hervorbringen konnten. Boerne hätte bestimmt ganz genau erklären können, wie Raureif entstand. Er blinzelte. Wenn Boerne hier wäre. Aber Boerne war an einem dieser grauen und trüben -

"Herr Thiel?"

Er sah auf in das besorgte Gesicht von Frau Haller.

"Moin."

"Es ist doch viel zu kalt, um hier zu sitzen", sagte sie, setzte sich aber trotzdem neben ihn auf die Bank. "Wollen Sie nicht reingehen?"

"Ich ... muß gleich weiter ins Büro. Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um ... nur so." Er wußte, daß sie seine Ausreden durchschauen würde, aber er wußte auch, daß sie ihm das nicht vorhalten würde. Nicht jetzt. Außerdem mußte er wirklich weiter. Er war hier nur einen Moment sitzen geblieben, um über ... Raureif nachzudenken. Er räusperte sich, um noch etwas zu sagen, und zuckte zusammen, als sich eine warme Hand auf seine legte.

"Es ist gar nicht so schlimm", sagte Frau Haller leise. "Er sieht aus, als ob er schläft."

Thiel nickte stumm und sah starr nach vorne.

"Und die Aussichten sind gut. Ich will Sie nicht lange mit medizinischen Details langweilen, aber die Ärzte gehen davon aus, daß er bald wieder zu sich kommt."

Thiel blinzelte. "Gut."

"Sie können ihn besuchen, wenn Sie wollen. Er ist runter von der Intensivstation."

Er nickte und sie drückte noch einmal seine Hand. "Ich muß jetzt auch los - die Arbeit macht sich nicht alleine. Und ich will nicht, daß sich das alles aufstaut, sonst hat er am Ende noch mehr Argumente, um wieder zu früh zur Arbeit zu kommen." Frau Haller lächelte ihn an, und er lächelte schwach zurück, obwohl er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, daß Boerne schon bald wieder die Räume des rechtsmedizinischen Instituts unsicher machen würde.

Er sah zu, wie sie in ihren roten Mini stieg und - deutlich zu schnell, Boerne mußte abfärben - um die Ecke bog. Dann drehte er sich um und sah zum Eingang der Uniklinik. Vielleicht morgen.

*~*~*

 

Es hatte dann doch bis übermorgen gedauert, bis er sich überwinden konnte, das Krankenhaus zu betreten. In diesem Punkt war er mit Boerne ausnahmsweise ganz einer Meinung - je weniger Krankenhäuser man von innen sah, desto besser. Krankenbesuche waren ihm schon immer schwer gefallen. Er wußte nie, was er sagen sollte. Vor allem, wenn es etwas Ernstes war. Und das war ernst, auch wenn Frau Haller zuletzt optimistisch gewesen war. Sie hatte mit Boernes Schwester geredet und deshalb mehr Informationen bekommen. Er war zwar mit ins Krankenhaus gefahren, nach dem Unfall, aber ihm hatte niemand etwas sagen wollen. Kein Familienmitglied. Während Boerne im OP war, war er nach Hause gefahren, er hatte das Warten nicht mehr ertragen können. Das Nichtstun und das Nichts-tun-können.

Jetzt konnte er immer noch nichts tun, aber vielleicht stimmte es ja, was man über Komapatienten sagte. Daß sie ihre Umgebung wahrnahmen. Deshalb hatte er auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt kurzentschlossen ein Mitbringsel gekauft und war durch einen trüben Sonntagnachmittag zur Uniklinik geradelt. Boerne haßte Krankenhäuser, und Boerne hatte eine absolut ungesunde Neigung zu weihnachtlichem Kitsch - ein ziemlich unerwarteter Wesenszug, der ihn seit seinem ersten Winter in Münster schier zur Verzweiflung trieb. Weil er nicht an Boernes Wohnungstür haltmachte, sondern sich ins Treppenhaus (Girlanden am Treppengeländer!), den Vorgarten (leuchtende Rentiere!) und manchmal sogar bis in seine eigene Wohnung ausbreitete. Die Schneekugel mit Weihnachtsmann, Rentieren und Schlitten aus dem letzten Jahr versteckte er immer noch in seinem Nachttisch. Also hatte er nach kurzer Überlegung einen Adventskranz gekauft - das war etwas, womit er noch einigermaßen leben konnte und was Boerne vermutlich gefreut hätte, wenn er wach gewesen wäre. Noch mehr hätte er sich sicher über den quietschbunten Mini-Weihnachtsbaum gefreut, der "Morgen Kinder wird's was geben" erklingen ließ, wenn man sich in seiner Nähe unvorsichtigerweise bewegte, aber das brachte er einfach nicht über sich.

Die Auswahl des richtigen Geschenks und die Erinnerung an Dekosünden der vergangenen Winter hatten ihn abgelenkt, aber als er dann endlich vor der Tür zu Boernes Krankenzimmer stand, wurde ihm wieder flau zumute. Er überlegte kurz zu klopfen, aber dann kam ihm das doch zu albern vor, da Boerne ihn ja nicht hören konnte. Also atmete er tief ein und drückte die Klinke hinunter.

"Hallo Boerne."

Mit jemandem zu reden, der einen nicht hörte, war auch merkwürdig. Er schloß die Tür schnell hinter sich; wenn er sich hier schon zum Idioten machte, wollte er das wenigstens alleine tun.

"Ich dachte, ich komme mal vorbei."

Frau Haller hatte recht, Boerne sah wirklich aus, als ob er schlafen würde.

"Ich hatte viel zu tun, die Arbeit, Sie kennen das ja. Aber jetzt ist Sonntag."

 _Schneewittchen_ schoß ihm durch den Kopf. Weil Boerne so blaß aussah in diesem weißen Bett. Oder Dornröschen? Welche war das nochmal, die wachgeküßt werden mußte?

"Sie sehen gut aus."

Jedenfalls besser als beim letzten Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Trotzdem hoffte er fast, daß Komapatienten doch nichts von ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen. Wenn Boerne ihn hören könnte, würde er darüber vermutlich noch die nächsten Jahre Witze machen. Zum Glück hatte er Schneewittchen nur gedacht und nicht gesagt. Er räusperte sich.

"Ich habe Ihnen was mitgebracht. Heute ist der erste Advent. Und ich habe gedacht, daß es hier sicher ziemlich ...", er sah sich um in dem kahlen Raum "... trostlos ist." Neben dem Bett standen Blumen, vielleicht von Frau Haller. Aber ansonsten war das Zimmer genau so freundlich, wie man sich Krankenzimmer vorstellte. Thiel kramte den Adventskranz aus seinem Rucksack. "Ich fürchte, der ist ein bißchen gequetscht worden ..." Er rückte die Kerzen gerade und sah sich suchend um. "Aber eigentlich ist er noch ganz." Wo war denn dieses Orangenscheibendingsbums hin - "Au, verdammte Kacke!" Er steckte den Finger in den Mund und mit der anderen Hand die getrocknete Orangenscheibe wieder in den Kranz, der inzwischen einen Platz auf der Fensterbank gefunden hatte. "Sieht doch nett aus hier, oder?" Er besah sich seinen Finger, der zum Glück schon nicht mehr blutete. "Wissen Sie was, ich mache dann mal die erste Kerze an, für den ersten Advent. Dann wird es hier drin auch ein bißchen gemütlicher." Er kramte noch einmal nach den Streichhölzern, diesmal aber vorsichtiger, falls noch mehr abgefallene Adventskranzdekoration in den Tiefen seines Rucksacks auf ihn lauerte.

"So."

Die Kerze flackerte leicht in der Luft, die vom Heizkörper aufstieg, und tauchte das Zimmer in ein warmes Licht.

"Wenn Sie nicht die ganze Klinik abfackeln wollen, sollten Sie die Vorhänge zur Seite schieben."

Er ließ vor Schreck das glimmende Streichholz fallen und fuhr herum. Die Stimme war heiser, aber deutlich zu erkennen gewesen.

"Boerne?"

"Das Streichholz, Thiel." Er starrte Boerne fassungslos an. "Thiel! Das Streichholz brennt noch, das ist kein -"

Er trat die kleine Flamme hastig aus, bevor sie größeren Schaden im Linoleum hinterlassen konnte.

"Das gibt einen Brandfleck", krächzte Boerne. "Hoffentlich gehen Sie mit Ihrer Wohnung pfleglicher um, sonst -"

"Sie sind wieder wach!" Er sah sich suchend um "Ich rufe sofort -"

"War schon da", unterbrach Boerne ihn. "Ich habe bereits heute Morgen das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt."

"Warum sagt mir denn niemand etwas!" Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu registrieren, daß Boerne wirklich nicht nur wieder bei sich war, sondern offensichtlich auch noch ... er selbst. "Wieso ... Was ..." Seine Beine fühlten sich vor lauter Erleichterung an wie aus Gummi, und er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Boernes Bett fallen. "Tut Ihnen was weh?"

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte ihn an. "Morphiumbasierte Schmerzmittel. Mir geht es hervorragend. Besser als gut."

"Seit wann sind Sie wach?"

"Seit heute Morgen ... habe ich mich am Kopf verletzt oder Sie?"

"Nein, ich meine jetzt. Eben."

"Seit Sie mich mit Ihrem wenig festlichen Fluchen aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben", sagte Boerne, und Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Dann hatte er wenigstens nicht alles gehört. Und Schneewittchen hatte er sowieso nur gedacht.

"Nehmen Sie mich mit nach Hause?"

"Was?"

"Nach Hause", murmelte Boerne. "Ich will hier nicht bleiben."

"Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden?"

"Bitte ..."

"Nein!" Er wollte gerade zu einer längeren Tirade ansetzen, als er sah, daß Boernes Augen wieder zugefallen waren und ihm plötzlich klar wurde, daß der andere entweder noch nicht ganz bei sich war, oder von den Schmerzmitteln benebelt.

"Wenn es Ihnen wieder gut geht."

"Mir geht es gut ..."

"In ein paar Tagen, wenn Sie wieder auf dem Damm sind, O.K.?"

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen."

...

"Hat jemand Frau Haller angerufen?"

"Boerne?"

"Hm?"

"Weiß Frau Haller Bescheid?"

"Alberich war hier und hat meine Hand gehalten", murmelte Boerne. "Sie hat gesagt, daß Sie vor der Klinik sitzen und frieren."

"Ähm ..." Hieß das jetzt ja oder nein? "Wann hat sie das erzählt?"

"Irgendwann", murmelte Boerne. "Es war dunkel."

Er wollte nachhaken, aber dann fiel ihm auf, daß nicht nur Boernes Augen zugefallen waren, sondern auch, wie ruhig und langsam sein Atem inzwischen ging. Eingeschlafen. Das war vermutlich das Beste. Dann mußte er das mit dem nach hause bringen auch nicht mehr weiter diskutieren.

Er löschte nach kurzem Zögern die Kerze, sicher war sicher, und zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu. Frau Haller konnte er ja einfach selbst anrufen. Und sicherheitshalber sollte er jemandem Bescheid sagen, daß Boerne nicht nur wach war, sondern auch bereits seine Entlassung plante.

*~*~*

 

"Sie haben es versprochen!"

Ausgerechnet daran mußte er sich natürlich erinnern ... Thiel seufzte. "Sie können doch noch nicht einmal richtig stehen ... Boerne, seien Sie doch vernünftig!"

"Ich bleibe garantiert nicht über die Feiertage hier." Boerne sah ihn finster an. "Entweder Sie helfen mir, oder ich rufe ein Taxi."

*~*~*

 

"Der Adventskranz! Wir haben den Adventskranz vergessen!"

Thiel ächzte. "Muß das sein? Ich habe schon alle Hände voll mit Ihnen und Ihrem Gepäck ... außerdem ist der doch schon fast abgelaufen."

"Ich wollte die vierte Kerze zuhause anzünden", sagte Boerne und sah ihn mit diesem Welpenblick an, der seinen Widerstand regelmäßig zum Erliegen brachte.

"Meinetwegen ..."

"Rechts rum", flüsterte Boerne, als er wieder zurück an der Tür war und den Arm des anderen über seine Schultern gelegt hatte.

"Zum Aufzug geht's doch links rum."

"Notausgang."

"Sie haben doch gesagt ..." Boerne zerrte ihn nach rechts, und er folgte widerwillig. Die Aussicht auf drei Stockwerke Treppen mit Gepäck und einem humpelnden Boerne gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie sind _auf eigenes Risiko_ entlassen worden."

"Sozusagen ...", Boerne drückte sich an die Flurwand und ihn mit, als sich Schritte näherten. "Wir müssen das hier wohl nicht vertiefen. Es wäre jedenfalls besser, wenn uns niemand sehen würde, während wir das Gebäude verlassen."

"Uns?! Ich habe mit dieser Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun!"

"Pscht! Nicht so laut! Und laufen Sie ein bißchen schneller!"

*~*~*

 

"Machen Sie die Kerzen an?" fragte Boerne, als er endlich auf seiner Couch lag und Thiel erleichtert aufatmete. Vierter Advent. Vor drei Wochen hatte er noch gedacht, daß Boerne vielleicht nie wieder ... und jetzt nervte er schon wieder wie immer.

"Soll ich Licht anmachen?"

"Ist doch schön so", sagte Boerne und zog die Decke höher.

"Und wie haben Sie sich das jetzt vorgestellt?"

"Ich habe Frau Ellinghaus gefragt, ob sie mir noch einmal ein paar Tage im Haushalt helfen kann."

"Ah." Und er hatte schon befürchtet, sie würden wieder die gleiche Diskussion führen müssen wie letztes Jahr, als Boerne sich die Arme gebrochen hatte.

"Nur über die Weihnachtsfeiertage ... da müßten Sie einspringen. Sie haben doch frei."

Thiel seufzte. Zu früh gefreut. Aber die drei Tage würde er wohl schaffen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er viel vor. "Waschen können Sie sich doch hoffentlich selbst?"

Boerne warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Jetzt seien Sie nicht so kleinlich, Thiel, als ob das -"

"Vergessen Sie's! Notfalls bleiben Sie ungewaschen, bis Frau Ellinghaus den Dienst antritt! Ein bißchen Dreck hat noch niemandem geschadet."

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich brauche nur jemanden, der aufpaßt, daß ich im Bad nicht umkippe. Den Rest schaffe ich schon alleine, keine Sorge."

"Meinetwegen ..." Er sah sich suchend um und ließ sich schließlich einfach auf den Boden vor Boernes Couch fallen. "Ich brauch mal 'ne Pause. Sie sind ganz schön schwer, wissen Sie das?"

"Sie können sich auch den Sessel freiräumen."

"Geht schon." Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Couch und sah den Adventskranz an. Es war schon fast wieder dunkel draußen, aber vier Kerzen erhellten einen Raum ganz schön.

"Boerne?"

"Hm?"

"Können Sie mir erklären, wie Raureif entsteht?"

*~*~* Ende (für alle, für die es gerne bei Freundschaft bleiben kann) *~*~*

 

_Sappy End, read if you like (für die, für die es auch Pre-Slash werden kann)_

Thiel legte den Kopf nach vorne, auf die verschränkten Arme, und versuchte zuzuhören, was Boerne zum Thema Raureif zu sagen hatte, und nicht daran zu denken, was hätte passieren können. Was passiert wäre, wenn Boerne nicht unglaubliches Glück gehabt hätte. Was er im ersten Moment gedacht hatte, als er das Auto gesehen hatte - so zusammengequetscht, daß es kaum vorstellbar war, daß darin jemand überlebt hatte. 

Thiel hielt die Luft an und versuchte krampfhaft, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als Boerne mitten im Reden stoppte. Wenn er nur nicht ... und da redete Boerne schon wieder weiter, zum Glück, so als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Von den Auswirkungen, die Wind auf die Form der Kristallbildung bei Raureif hatte, und unter welchen Bedingungen die Kristalle am gößten wurden, und ... eine warme Hand berührte seinen Nacken und blieb dort liegen, während Boerne redete, inzwischen über Wasser und seine Aggregatzustände im Allgemeinen, so lange, bis Thiel sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Es war ganz dunkel mittlerweile, nur das Kerzenlicht tauchte den Raum noch in einen warmen Schein.

Boerne redete nicht mehr, aber er hatte seine Hand auch nicht zurückgezogen. Thiel wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und entspannte sich. Alles war wieder gut. Wie immer, bis auf die Hand in seinem Nacken und den Daumen, der sich sanft auf und ab bewegte. Im Moment war es ihm egal, daß Boerne wußte, daß er Angst gehabt hatte. Das war nicht wichtig im Vergleich dazu, was hätte passieren können. Es war auch egal, daß das irgendwie nicht richtig war. Daß Boernes Hand da nicht hingehörte. Boerne, der ein Kollege, aber nicht einmal richtig ein Freund war. Sondern irgendetwas anderes. Er war zu müde, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Oder Angst zu haben, daß Boerne das falsch verstehen könnte. Boerne verstand sowieso nur das, was er wollte. Und Thiel war sich fast sicher, daß er über diesen Moment nicht reden würde.

"Haben Sie Lust, eine Pizza zu bestellen?" fragte Boerne schließlich und ließ ihn los.

"Pizza?" Seine eigene Stimme klang zum Glück wieder ganz fest. "Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

"Ich bin drei Wochen lang von der Krankenhauskantine verköstigt worden - dagegen ist eine Pizza ein kulinarischer Hochgenuß."

"In Ordnung. Mir ist jetzt eh nicht mehr nach kochen." Er stand etwas schwerfällig auf und drehte sich um. "Was soll denn drauf?"

"Mir egal", murmelte Boerne. "Suchen Sie was aus."

"Geht es Ihnen gut?" Er trat wieder einen Schritt näher an das Sofa und sah Boerne besorgt an. 

"Nur müde." Boerne blinzelte ihn an. "Ich bin froh, daß ich wieder zuhause bin."

Darauf gab es eigentlich nur eine Antwort.

"Ja."

*~*~* Fin *~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> >> alle 24 Türchen im [Tatort-Adventskalender 2012](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/53314.html)


End file.
